


A Demon's Kiss

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Crystar (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Incest, Pheles just wants some fun, Porn Without Plot, the Twins view Rei as a toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Pheles gets bored, the Twins visit Rei in her bedroom.
Relationships: Mephis/Hatada Rei/Pheles
Kudos: 7





	A Demon's Kiss

The stillness of the night was shattered by a soft pop as the Demon's appeared in the moonlit bedroom.

"Aw… Rei's asleep. Wake up, Rei, I love you." Pheles giggled manically.

"Fear not, for I shall awaken her." Mephis floated closer to the bed. "Awaken, fair Rei. Pheles wishes to speak to thee."

Slowly, the blonde stirred awake. "Who's there?"

"'Tis just us." Mephis flicked her finger and the lamp illuminated.

"You! Why are you two in my bedroom? Wait more importantly, you can leave Purgatory?" 

"'Tis not important. Besides, we never said we were restricted to that realm. We are neither Specter nor Revenant; we are the Demon Managers."

"Rei, I love you." Pheles sat down on the end of Rei's bed.

"Ah yes, we came to visit you because Pheles desired to make love to you."

"Make love?!" Rei's eyes widened in alarm.

"Rei, you don't love me? I love you. It makes me sad that you do not love me." Pheles pouted.

"You have no choice in this matter; 'tis in your contract that you do all that we ask. Decline, and the contract is broken. Mirai will not be revived." Mephis bluffed, testing to see how much of the contract Rei remembered.

"Mirai… I have no choice then?" Rei looked away.

"None at all." Mephis confirmed.

Sighing, Rei lifted the hem of her nightgown, and slipped off her panties.

"'Tis a lovely sight, is it not, Pheles?"

"Simply delectable." She set the toy aside that she, for reasons unknown, carried around with her, lay down between Rei's legs, and kissed her.

Rei gasped, then sighed as Pheles lapped at her with her tongue, then nipped at her with her teeth.

While Rei had never lain with a woman, she sometimes wondered what it would be like to go to bed with Kokoro. If they ever met outside of Purgatory, she might ask Kokoro if she was serious about liking girls and wanting a wife.

"Rei… you taste so good Rei. Rei… Rei… Rei… I love you…" Pheles crawled up her body, pulling down the dress she wore as she went to expose her breasts. "Kiss them, Rei. Show me that you love me."

Rei's hands found the small mounds first, and then her mouth closed over first one nipple, and then the other. "Mephis, should we show Rei our secret?"

"'Tis of no concern to me." Mephis kissed her Twins mouth. "Do as you please." 

"Rei. Look at me, Rei…" Pheles lifted her own skirt, revealing that she wore no underwear, and Rei stared uncomprehending for a long moment.

A small penis rested between her legs, behind which a vaginal opening sat instead of testicles. "Are you male?" Rei was confused.

"We are neither male nor female. We are Demons, we are not bound by human genders." Mephis explained dismissively. "But fear not, for we cannot impregnate a human woman."

"Oh, I see." Rei sighed as she lay back, surrendering herself to the whims of the demon twins.

_ "At least it's not huge, four inches if that. It won't tear me."  _ Rei took comfort in that as Pheles settled herself down.

"It gets so boring only having Mephis to fuck and be fucked by, Rei. Then you caught my eye."

"You two…?"

"We are bound by neither human law nor human morality." Mephis dismissed the subject. She pulled down her shorts, settling herself over Rei's face.

Rei opened her mouth just as she felt something enter her pussy, and Mephis nudged her own cock into Rei's mouth.

Relaxing her body as much as she could, Rei kept as still as she could, allowing the Twins to fuck her mouth and pussy as they wished.

They kissed above her, tongues in each others mouths, as Pheles groped Rei's breasts through her nightgown.

"Aw… this is no fun." Pheles pouted. "Rei isn't into this."

"'Tis true." Mephis agreed; and Rei gagged as she tasted cum for the first time.

Pheles thrust deep into her, and deposited her own seed. "Rei that was no fun. Next time maybe I will visit alone and we can have some real fun."

Rei shuddered at the look in the Demon's green eyes as they vanished.

"Mephis, do you think Rei knows you were lying?" Pheles giggled as they floated high above Purgatory.

"'Tis of no matter whether she knows or not." Mephis reassured Pheles with a kiss.


End file.
